


Lies

by sarahcakes613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn catches herself in the mirror. Inspired by the song <i>Lies</i> by Stan Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired the fic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HD_RE2EbBEo

Catelyn glanced out the window to see Bran’s bus turn the corner and move out of sight. He was always the last to leave for school, and now the day was hers. Or would be, now that she finally had the chance to sit and finish her coffee.

It was Tuesday. Tuesday meant rugby practice for Robb, and Sansa’s friends joining them for dinner, and picking Bran up from physio. It meant four days til the Valentine’s Day dance at Ned’s Legion. It had been a hard winter, and it would be nice for them to reconnect without the children getting in the way. Robb and Jon had assured her repeatedly that they would be fine babysitting, their girlfriends were okay with coming over and ordering a pizza – she wasn’t sure she believed them, but she wasn’t willing to question it.

The coffee was cold, so Cat popped it in the microwave and turned to clean up the breakfast dishes while it warmed up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror by the back door and stopped to look at herself. Sansa had insisted on placing a mirror there so she could check her hair on her way out, and Cat generally forgot it was there until catching herself unaware in it.

Seventeen years and six children had taken their natural toll on Catelyn’s body, but she prided herself on her appearance. Her hair was still a burnished auburn and Ned swore she looked the exact same as the day he’d put a ring on her finger, so nervous that he nearly dropped it twice.

Looking in the mirror, Cat saw that there were lines on her face that hadn’t been there before. Her eyes traced them, from her forehead down to her chin. Life was catching up to her, and there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

The microwave beeped, shaking her from her self-examination. There were four days til Friday, and dancing with Ned. Four days til she’d have one-on-one time with a face as lined as her own, but for eyes in which she would see herself reflected as she’d looked on their wedding day.

Until then, she would ignore the mirror’s lies.


End file.
